gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
I am an Administrator on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. I hate switching between two or more userpages to follow a conversation. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Remember to post in the conversation, not at the bottom of the page, and please indent your posts properly. __TOC__ Hey Redneck haha Welcome to Adminship dude :) Dan the Man 1983 05:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Policy That sounds like a good idea, we have a few Policy pages but no real rules, I'll check out the page. Tom Talk 09:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Help? How do you get to become an Admin nowdays? I haven't been here for a while, and when I came back, everyone had jumped ship. What have you got to do? KilroyJenkins 10:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Short answer - apply at GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. :Long answer, because most of the administrators jumped ship like you mentioned, this place was critically understaffed. One of the few remaining admins saw what another user and I were doing as administrators on another wiki, Bully Wiki, and asked us to apply for admin jobs here. So I kind of got the job under special circumstances - but I did apply on the Requests for Promotion noticeboard. :If you want to be an admin, your best chance is to make good edits here. Having a good track record or experience as an admin on another wiki is a plus. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you, that info is useful. KilroyJenkins 01:07, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Hi admin, pls don't remove the real-life photos thingy, that was posted by Gtacrzy, and i think The Tom let him do it, as shown on his talk page. GTANiKoTalk 09:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, sorry, I take what I said up here back, thx :) GTANiKoTalk 15:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion Alright, I'll look into it. Well, I'm not going to vote to take his tools away just by taking your word for it. I looked into it. I'll change my vote when/if I decide. B. Joke 01:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi admin I'm asking for feedback, do you think the rate of updating the pages is too much? I mean, I feel uncomfortable with the Recent Wiki Activity page dominated by me. Please give your views, thx GTANiKoTalk 15:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thx a lot for both the voting and the feedback, well appreciated :). I'm currently in the "mission" to add the vehicle infobox to those pages which don't have them, which is a lot, thus the wave of edits from me. Thanks again GTANiKoTalk 05:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Excellent. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I've read your post on the noticeboard, I've posted my view on it. Not that I violently object, but it's uncivil to use vulgarities at your own will on forums or talk. Interesting :D, and again thanks for your vote GTANiKoTalk 06:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Gtacrzy I said he could upload images as long as they were taken by him and not copied from other sites, Dan was fine with this as well. However the images he uploaded where obviously not taken by him so he violated the terms of the agreement, are all the images gone now? Also I'm not sure if your familiar with RecklessNess or Mr. Manshine but they were both sockpuppets of Gtacrzy which is why I blocked him, in fact RecklessNess was actually a vandal. I just thought I'd fill you in :) also we have another request for promotion and I noticed you haven't yet voted. Tom Talk 19:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrats Now that we might have 8 admins here, I personally think that me, you and Tom request Bureaucratship on here, as all 3 of us are Bureaucrats on other wikis and we have experience. What do you think? Dan the Man 1983 14:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Bruce Lee Wiki Really?!? He never told me, I don't really want to be one, I editied that wiki a little a few months a go to help him out but thats it, thanks for making me aware of this. Tom Talk 12:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked and its just admin rights, he gave me them a month or so a go so because he didn't know how to do something to the theme so he gave me rights so I could help him, I told him to take my rights away when I was done though. Tom Talk 12:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hi. I have given the rights to Haruhi Suzumiya per your vote. I think the wiki has enough admins for right now and you might consider a hold on new RFAs for awhile. If you find you do need more you can always reopen the requests at that time. -- Wendy (talk) 00:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude Left a message in the usual place for you. Dan the Man 1983 04:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) chimpso I had my suspicions about this vote, anyways I am Glad you have reopened the voting and another thing thank you for respecting my vote mind you if the original decision was that he is no longer an admin that how it should be. --Owen1983 16:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC)